


ART for An Error in the System

by jellybeanforest



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap-Ironman Big Bang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeanforest/pseuds/jellybeanforest
Summary: Based on a scene in An Error in the System by Winterstar. For the 2020 Cap-IronMan Big Bang.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	ART for An Error in the System

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Error in the System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746320) by [Winterstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar). 



**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in one of the outer rims with the Hulk. Steve is scaling a rope up a steep cliff to the next checkpoint with Tony riding piggyback (in a callback to the Princess Bride). Every time he touches the rock face for balance, it shatters under his hands, which is a problem because the Ultron-generated Hulk is at the bottom trying to dislodge them and/or climb the rope. Tony is looking down the rope at the Hulk and trying to get him off their tail using his Iron Man gauntlet.


End file.
